


Warm Me Keep Me

by Glytchy



Category: Duudsonit | The Dudesons RPF, Jarno Lasaala, Original Work, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions of hookers, inspired by Jarno of the dudesons, more than human, supernatural elements NOT THE SHOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: If you want to know who the man is inspired/based off of it's Jarno Laasala a famous Finnish male that I just adore.It's a one shot drabble.





	

The night was bitter cold and chilled every aspect of Gemini, inside and out, not even the power inside her could keep her warm. If only she'd been allowed a warm coat. The streets barely had anyone around but her fellows 'Ladies of the Night' she sneered at the thought and walked her block. How ha she gotten here. She wondered, not for the first time.

No one missed her. Her parents hadn't even considered that she'd been taken against her will. The last she'd heard anything of it, they'd just blamed her disappearance on her anti religious beliefs. "Yeah... not believing in some old fuck in the sky is how I got here" Her voice broke and she coughed.

Her long ash hair was damp from snow and ice, pulled up as it was it still looked decent. There were next to no men what so ever, nor women, not many were out unless they needed to be, she herself was out here as a punishment for breaking the fingers of a trick in the safety of the club. It didn't matter that he'd tried to skip out on paying.

He was getting worse treatment off the protectors, definitely, but because she had acted on her own, she was being punished as well. This was light, a slap on the wrist, a reminder that she needed to behave. Someone was approaching he was swathed in energy, and it was exciting. He came closer and closer till he was sure Gemini could see him.

Heat flooded her, coming from him, he was already trying to make her feel better. "Thank you, I see you" She dipped her head in a small bow, smiling as she went to him, he was gorgeous in a not too classic sense, tall and thin, thin but attractive lips, a lovely smile. His hair bleached white under the streetlamps, he was so blonde.

He put his arms around her and guided her against his chest. "I wish to have you, lovely girl. Be mine?" His accent was Northern European if she had to guess he was Finnish. He had the features.

"You know it costs? Not negotiable in price." Gemini smiled reveling quietly in his warmth and power.

"I understand, but what if I plan to keep you?" He kissed her very gently, giving her the option to pull away if she chose.

For once Gemini found herself chasing the kiss, and yearning for more from the stranger, she heard what he said. Understood what it meant in a sense, she heard it before though never with such conviction.


End file.
